Perdue dans l'Hiver
by TheRealQueenB
Summary: Oneshot Collection set in the universe of Libérée Délivrée! Rated T for language. I don't own HP or Frozen.
1. Confessions

**Welcome to my Oneshot collection! It's going to contain certain scenes that didn't quite fit into my multi-chaptered fic Libérée Délivrée, so I suggest you go read that first before you dive into the following oneshots.**

 **There's no chronological order, I will write and upload scenes as they come to my mind, but don't worry, I will let you know in each AN where the current chapter is set.**

 **Most of the Oneshots will be pretty short, some of them longer, depending on my inspiration while writing. The updates will come rather slow, but it will give you something to read every once in a while, while I am working on the sequel to LibDel (as I call it for short).**

 **This one is set in the 4th year, somewhere between the beginning and Yule Ball.**

 **To clear things up a little, in my story, Blaise wasn't in Hogwarts from the beginning. He transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts after his third year. He and Draco have been friends as children, until they went to different schools.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you tell me again why we're hiding?" Draco rolled his eyes as he ducked behind a statue with Blaise, carefully peaking out from behind it.

"Are you seriously asking that? Didn't you see the horde of chicks following us around?"

"Dude, if a horde of girls is following you, you don't run away. You enjoy it. Why run away when you can have whoever you want?"

"I don't _want_ any of those hormone-crazed hysterical bitches..." The blond mumbled, eyes never leaving the corridors in front of them.

"It's not like you have to marry them." It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes.

"You know my parents. They've tried to engage me to Pansy from the very beginning." Blaise let out a sigh and shook his head. Draco could be so stubborn when he wanted to. Deciding to let the topic slide for now he moved so he could also watch the corridors.

"What are you looking at?" he finally asked when there was nothing interesting to see, aside from several students walking by.

"No-..." When Draco failed to finish his sentence, a stupid grin taking over his features, Blaise raised an eyebrow, looking back at the corridor. Some Ravenclaws just passed by, seemingly coming from their Tower.

An Asian and a brunette ahead, with two blondes right behind them. The two in the front were snickering about something he couldn't quite catch. The shorter blond was reading some colorful magazine, holding it upside down and showing something to the girl next to her, who had a frown on her face.

It were mere seconds until they rounded the corner, leaving Blaise to wonder who exactly left his friend to look like a love-struck fool. Speaking of Draco, the boy was leaning back, trying to force the smile off his face. It went way faster when he realized Blaise was staring at him.

"Okay, this has to be the gayest thing a ever says, but... Oh. My. God. You are in love." Draco glared at him, a blush grazing his pale cheeks.

"It's not really love. We're 14! It's just some sort of crush..." Blaise's eyebrows almost touched his hairline when his friend didn't even really deny it. Amusement etched its way on his face as he turned to look at where the girls just left, as if he could still see them.

"Who is it? The brunette? A little too chatty for my taste, but hey, I won't judge."

"What... no! I'm not talking to you about that!" Draco's embarrassed blush was worth the glare, at least that's what Blaise thought. It was a shame that he wouldn't just tell him. No, instead the blond left their hiding place and practically fled from his friend.

_-~*~Linebreak~*~-_

"So... I've heard Draco has a crush on some Ravenclaw..." Blaise had tried to get Draco to talk about it, but the blond was being quite stubborn. It was a trait they shared, so Blaise wasn't about to give up. So far Hogwarts had been rather boring to him, aside from the Triwizard Tournament that's going to take place soon. Draco's little love life, as shocking as it was Draco even _had_ a love life, was the best way to amuse himself.

But since his friend didn't want to talk, Blaise decided it was time to get to get the heavy weapons. Asking Pansy.

He had made sure he was alone with the girl, because he had a feeling Draco would skin him alive if he found out he was talking to her about him.

"Oh please, don't mention that stupid bitch in my presence. It's just a tiny little crush. A way for him to kill time until he gathers up the courage to ask me out." Okay, maybe asking Pansy was the wrong approach. Apparently she hated this girl, seeing her as a danger.

"Ah yeah. Who exactly is it? He won't tell me." Pansy scrunched up her face, making it even more unattractive than it already was.

"Why do you even wanna know?" Blaise had a hard time staying patient with her.

"Oh, you know me. I'm curious. And if I don't approve of her either I could talk Draco out of going after her." That was the hard truth. If this girl, whoever she was, wasn't good enough for his friend, he would go miles to keep him away from her.

Pansy seemed pleased to have a potential ally in her wrath against the girl.

"... Believe me, she's definitely not worthy of him. She's a mere halfblood. Not even wealthy. And the name, Elsa Winters. Psh, as stupid as herself."

"Well, if she's in Ravenclaw I doubt she's as stupid as you say..."

"She is! She's making friends with stupid people, that makes her stupid too. She's even close with Loony Lovegood. Another freak in Ravenclaw, even though she clearly doesn't belong there."

Blaise had his eyes narrowed in concentration, looking at nothing in particular. It's been only a few weeks since he came here and barely knew people from other houses. From what he saw and heard, the Gryffindors were the Slytherins' sworn enemies, especially since Draco's first year when famous Harry Potter refused to befriend him. A guy named Neville Longbottom and a mudblood called Hermione Granger were one of the favorite punching bags of Pansy and her gang. To Blaise's surprise seemed Draco to keep out of those bully attacks.

Anyways, Blaise didn't really care about the other houses, not even bothering to learn the names. Loony Lovegood sounded familiar, he had overheard Pansy talking about her some time ago. She was said to be a completely insane girl. And Elsa Winters... hm. This year they didn't share many classes with Ravenclaw, but he believed she was in their year.

"... And she thinks she's so beautiful with her long blond hair. I bet it's dyed." Blaise had completely tuned out Pansy's rambling, but the last part he heard.

A blonde. That cut it down to the two girls in the back. Since the smaller one probably was a year or two under them and she had been reading a magazine upside down – which was really insane – that meant it was the other girl.

Blaise couldn't fight the triumphant grin when he figured out who Draco was crushing on. This was going to be a lot of fun... for Blaise.

"Tell me more..."

_-~*~Linebreak~*~-_

That evening at dinner time, Blaise casually leaned over to his friend, trying to keep the smirk off his face. Draco let out an annoyed breath and concentrated on his food to keep from glaring at Blaise, not about to give him the satisfaction.

"Still not going to tell me?"

"Nope." Draco kept his face blank, becoming wary by the look on his friend's face.

"Will you tell me if I can guess who it is?"

"No." It had been easy to keep the others from teasing him about his crush, but Blaise was a completely different story. If he found out there was no way in hell he would ever hear the end of it. Mostly because Blaise was the only one of his fellow Slytherins who wasn't scared of him when he got angry.

"Come on. I'm sure I can find the girl that stole your heart." Blaise ignored his friend's glare and let their shoulders touch as he lifted his head a little higher to see the Ravenclaw table better. "So... you already said it's not that little brunette..."

The smirk was turned to a wide grin as he watched Draco from the corner of his eye. The blond's face twisted in realization before he buried it in his hands, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

"Who told you?" He's known Blaise long enough to be able to tell he already found out and was just going to tease him about it for fun.

"Pansy, of course." He patted his friend's shoulder. "But it's not like you made it that big of a secret from what I heard, Mr. Romantic Valentine."

"Oh god." Draco sank further in his seat.

"Don't worry, I won't tease you about it... much." Draco elbowed him in the ribs when he laughed and sat straighter again. The food was abandoned for the time-being as his eyes found Elsa at the Ravenclaw table, laughing about something Luna said.

Blaise followed his gaze and shook his head.

"Damn, that girl really must be special if she can get you to act like that."

"She is special. I don't know what it is, but I feel so... so drawn to her. There's something in her eyes; they're so deep and just so stunningly blue. She always has this mysterious aura around her, like there's even more to her than she already shows. So many things to find out." Draco let out a small sigh. "I just feel better around her, you know? She actually makes me think about what I'm doing, and I actually _want_ to be a better person for her, only to see her smile. Ugh, her smile. It makes something flutter in my chest, and I get all warm and fuzzy." The blond cleared his throat and shook his flushed head when he realized he'd been talking while staring at Elsa. Fortunately most of the Slytherins around them had already left, so no one else could hear his embarrassing speech.

"Okay, I changed my mind. _That_ was the gayest thing a guy ever said." Silver eyes rolled but refused to look at his friend, who had his face in a frown. "But seriously, how can you say it's only a crush when you feel so strongly for her?"

Draco shrugged. As much as Blaise was going to tease him, he had to admit it was nice to have someone to really talk to about that matter.

"I don't know if she feels the same... or even something similar. I don't want to scare her off. Right now I'm just glad we're friends."

"Dude... are you _scared_ of asking her out? Draco Malfoy, scared of asking a girl out?"

"I'm not scared!" Draco defended himself, stabbing the meat on his plate with way more force than necessary.

"Then go for it! Isn't there this Yule Ball thingy around Christmas? Go ask her to go with you. If she agrees, you have the perfect opportunity to see if she's into you too. If not, you at least know there's no hope and you can stay friends at least."

Draco frowned at his plate. He had planned to ask her ever since their summer vacation a few weeks ago, but he's been putting it off as long as possible. But now that Blaise was starting to taunt him too, he couldn't be a coward any longer.

"Fine, I'll ask her to be my date to Yule Ball."


	2. Stargazing

**This oneshot is set In Summer – Take 3, during Elsa's stay at Malfoy Manor. I have mentioned this one in LibDel, chapter 45. Draco and Elsa do some stargazing.**

 **The information about the constellations are from google, I don't have anything to do with them^^**

 **Enjoy!**

"Are you kidding me? You've never caught fireflies before?"

Draco scrunched up his face and shrugged.

"No, why would I do that?" Elsa tilted her and raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's fun! Back at the... uh... orphanage, when I was little, we did it every evening." As long as royal duties were done, of course. And even then the king and queen barely ever joined them. Most of the times it was only Elsa and Anna, and after some time of running around, they curled up to look at the night sky. Sometimes Gerda would join them, making up stories to make them laugh. It were good times, that ended after the accident, when Elsa had to stay in her room all alone and concentrate on queen training.

"Fine, if it makes you happy..." Draco sighed and shook his head before lifting himself from the armchair he was sitting in.

"It does. And it will make _you_ happy too, believe me." Elsa nodded with a smile as she grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him outside.

It was already getting dark, the sun almost gone. Some of the fireflies were already visible, but hard to see. It was difficult to catch them like that, which added to the fun. At least for Elsa.

"You're supposed to catch them, not crush!" The blonde laughed as she watched Draco mostly just clapping at them. The boy gave her a deadpan look and cupped his hands to start catching for real.

"When exactly does the fun beg- HA! I got one! What do I do with it now?" Elsa chuckled and shook her head.

"You let it go."

"What?! Why would I catch them just to set them free again?"

"Well... what would you want to do with it?" Draco shrugged, hands still cupped tightly to keep the bug in it.

"I don't know. Put it in a glass so I can look at my achievement whenever I want?" Elsa tilted her head a little with a frown. That was so typical for Draco.

"Don't you think that's a little cruel?"

"It's not like I'm torturing or killing it... It's just a bug, it's going to die soon anyways."

"Maybe, but if you had the choice to live the rest of your life in joy and freedom or to wither away in a cage watched as a trophy, what would you choose?" Draco's face pulled into a frown as he looked at his hands.

"But it doesn't really have a choice." Elsa nodded, stepping a little closer.

"No it doesn't. But you do. It's your choice if you want to let it go and be happy or if you're going to cage it for your personal gain." The girl was surprised by her own choice of words, suppressing a shudder. She was sounding so much like her foster mother, the queen.

However, the words had Draco thinking. With a frown he let the firefly go, watching it tumble in the air a little before joining a few others, dancing around them. Looking at the bright smile Elsa gave him, Draco decided it had been worth it.

They continued to catch the fireflies and let them go again, making a contest who of them could catch more of the bugs in one grasp. It occupied them until it was completely dark and the sky was illuminated by stars.

"Woah." Elsa breathed as she noticed the sight above them.

Draco stopped and followed her gaze, smiling softly.

"It's great, isn't it? Out here we have the greatest view. Though I haven't really looked at it much the past years..."

"Have you ever thought about flying up there and just grab a few? I've always imagined I could fly higher and higher, just escape everything down here, leave all responsibilities and expectations behind..." Elsa said quietly, watching the night sky. Draco let out a small sigh and tilted his head slightly.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy. It never is." Elsa gave a small sad smile towards the sky. It was so true. It was never easy.

"You know, Anna and I always made up stories about the stars. Some of them were real tales from books, but it was funnier when we gave them our own twist." Draco assumed Anna was someone from the orphanage, so he didn't question it further. He chuckled softly and walked a little closer to Elsa.

"My mother used to show me some constellations when I was little." The Ravenclaw's face lit up at that.

"Can you show me?" Draco laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded, before laying down on the grass. It was dry, so he didn't worry about getting his clothes dirty. It was soft enough to be comfortable. The blond waited until Elsa laid next to him, before pointing at a certain set of stars.

"Do you see that big bright star? That's Alphard, the brightest star in the constellation of Hydra." He traced the constellation with his finger. "It means 'the Solitary One'. One of my mom's uncles was named after it, but we don't talk about him anymore." He pointed his finger to another direction.

"This constellation is Cygnus. It's said to be a swan, but I really don't see it." Draco frowned a little, tilting his head to see the resemblance to a swan. Elsa chuckled, also tilting her head.

"Anyways, it's my grandfather's name. Cygnus Black."

"Black? That name sounds familiar... Are you related to Sirius Black?" Elsa asked, eyes wide but never leaving the stars. Draco shrugged and nodded.

"He's my mom's cousin, but he doesn't really belong to the family anymore. Mother said he's a traitor, always been the black sheep. There. Sirius is the brightest star in the sky, closest to the sun, in the constellation called 'The Great Dog'." Draco didn't want to talk about being related to a serial killer, so Elsa kept her questions to herself and rather concentrated on the stars.

"I see your family has a knack for naming their children after stars." she noted with a small chuckle, making Draco smile.

"We kinda do. My aunt Andromeda, also a traitor, was called after a constellation that holds a whole galaxy, the one nearest to our Milky Way."

"Wow... Hey, is your name a constellation too?" The blond boy nodded, concentrating to find it among the stars. "There. It's one of the earliest to be defined, I think. It means 'Dragon' in Latin, but the Greeks defined it as a serpent."

"It looks more like a snake." Elsa noted, and Draco shrugged.

"I'd rather be called a dragon than a snake though." The Ravenclaw laughed and playfully nudged his arm.

"Yeah. A dragon is way more manly." She agreed jokingly, making Draco roll his eyes and grin. "Do you have a favorite constellation?" Elsa asked finally.

"Not really. Well, technically, yes. It's a constellation too, but I like the x-ray better." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"X-Ray? In space?" Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, Scorpius X-1 is the first x-ray source outside the solar system. That's way cooler than the sign." He paused for a minute. "Well, mom thinks the sign is cooler, since it's hers. She's a Scorpio." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, and I also like Hyperion. It's one of the moons of Saturn. Don't ask me why, though. I just think it sounds cool."

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "Well, it does have a nice ring to it." She agreed. "What's your sign?"

"Gemini. Riiiight... there." He traced the constellation, hesitating for a moment. "Do you want to hear a story about it? It's one of the rare cases astronomy and mythology actually agree." Elsa smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Two stars in the constellation are called Castor and Pollux. They were twins back then, known for their adventurous behavior. They had different fathers. Pollux, whose father was Zeus, was immortal, while Castor was a mere human." Elsa nodded, listening closely. She didn't bother with the oddity of twins from different fathers, as it was only a story.

"They fought in many wars and battles together, were inseparable. But when Castor, being mortal, eventually died, Pollux was devastated. He didn't want to continue living without his beloved brother, but there was nothing he could do, since he was immortal. So he went to his father, Zeus, and asked for help. Since he didn't want to kill of his son, Zeus decided to just make Castor immortal too. So they could live together forever as the constellation of Gemini."

"That's so beautiful..." Elsa breathed, watching the constellation in awe.

Draco nodded and turned his head to look at the girl next to him, smiling involuntarily. She looked absolutely stunning with the stars glimmering in her wide eyes, face full of wonder and awe.

"Yes... beautiful..." Elsa smiled too, unaware it was directed at her.

 **Just a little note to add; Draco sounds like a huge nerd when talking about the star constellations, and I'm sorry for it. I just always imagined him being fascinated with the stars, as there's barely anything his canon self seems to be passionate about (aside from bullying of course). So thought it would be nice to make him a little Astronomy nerd, due to his mother introducing him to it at young age. There won't be much more of it, but I felt the need to explain it here before you start complaining about me making Draco sound like that xD**


End file.
